1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a combined swimming and therapy pool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At the present time, a therapy pool is customarily constructed adjacent to, but separate from a conventional swimming pool. Each is a separate unit, customarily with separate plumbing and heating equipment and connections, involving a substantially high cost for the user.
Conventional swimming pools are also customarily of large size in order to provide a substantial amount of water through which the user can swim.